Last Stand at Kami's Lookout
by tazpwrs
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The way Krillin's fight against Super Buu SHOULD have gone... May have sequel... “You know we aren’t going to make it, right?” Krillen waited for Yamcha to nod before continuing, “Good."


**A/N:** This is how I think Krillin's fight against Super Buu on the Lookout SHOULD have gone. I tried to keep it realistic, well realistic for DBZ, so no Krillen becoming all powerful and blowing Buu up with ease. Sorry.

Also check out my other story, **The Price of a Life** its a Gohan High School fic but I've never read one like it. It also has some G/V in it of course! Anyway...

Also try **Poor SAP Gohan's Secrets Revealed** by dragonprincess3 its a lot of fun. Another original Goha Highschool fic.

**Warning- **Major character death… several actually… there is also some gore so heads up.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Dragonball Z or any related characters. If I did, this WOULD have happened.

**Last Stand at Kami's Lookout**

Buu stood there, in all his evil glory, head tilted to the side with a sinister smirk on his face. Piccolo was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goten and Trunks trying to prepare the fusion to take down this plague on the earth.

With them training and Goku, Gohan and Vegeta dead, it fell to Krillin to try and protect the women and children.

The short warrior glanced backwards over his shoulder. Eighteen was holding Marron tightly against her; Bulma had latched onto Videl's arm; Puar and Oolong were clinging to each other; Ox King and Master Roshi were just standing there, ready to face the inevitable; and Yamcha had placed himself in front of the others, to Krillen's right.

Just then Krillin saw Mr. PoPo easing Dende closer to the edge. When he realized what the old genie was planning his eyes widened. He looked over at Yamcha. Their eyes met and they nodded. They knew what they had to do.

'_At least I won't go down by myself.'_ thought Krillin to himself.

"Eighteen." he whispered. His wife looked over at him her eyes wide. "Yamcha and I are going to try and distract him for a minute. Once his attention is on us push everyone off the Lookout."

She shook her head. "No, someone else can, I'll fight with you!"

"No. Buu can't sense your ki. Catch anyone you can. If anyone else has to fly make sure it's not until you are almost to the bottom and they use as little ki as possible. Take care of Marron."

The android nodded, with tears in her eyes. "I will." she whispered.

Krillin smiled lightly. "I love you Eighteen."

She returned the smile, despite the tears rolling down her face. "I love you too Krillin."

Krillin looked over at Yamcha again. "Ok, on my signal."

Buu was approaching the small group with his sadistic smile.

The former monk swallowed. _'Ok Goku, you've sacrificed yourself without thought for me and everyone else more times than I can count. Well, now it's my turn. Again'_

Krillin and Yamcha began to raise their ki.

Buu stooped several yards away to watch these two pitiful creatures try to raise their energy for an attack.

Yamcha reached his limit and was followed a few seconds later by Krillin.

"Hey Yamcha." Krillin said his voice pitched low for only his friends ears.

"What's up?" the old bandit replied with out taking his eyes of off Buu.

"You know we aren't going to make it, right?" Krillin waited for Yamcha to nod before continuing, "Good. Do you remember the basics of the Kaio-ken attack?' Another nod. "Well, Goku showed me how it worked once while training for the Androids. I think I can manage it. We might as well go as high as possible, at this point it doesn't matter if we destroy our bodies or not right? We just have to try and keep that pink booger busy while everyone gets away and Gotenks gets done training." Yamcha nodded again. "Good. In that case--- **NOW!!!!!**" Krillen yelled throwing himself towards Buu's left side at the same time Yamcha launched at his right.

"Kaio-ken times TEN!!!!" they screamed together, becoming enveloped in bright red light.

As Roshi's two former students began their last stand, Eighteen spread her ki out in a thin, harmless blanket, and pushed everyone over the edge, following herself. She flew past them, as fast as she could. She landed, lightly setting her daughter down beside her before jumping back into the air to catch the others.

Once they were all on the ground, she picked Marron back up and turned to Videl. She could feel her husbands ki wavering. She handed her daughter to the young crime fighter.

Videl looked at her shocked. "Wha-?" she began to ask before Eighteen cut her off.

"I'm going back. I won't let Krillin die if there is anything I can do to help it."

Videl sat Marron down. "Well then I'm going with you. That pink blob killed Gohan!"

Eighteen shook her head. "The chances are we won't make it. After I'm gone you and Roshi are the next strongest. It'll be up to you to protect them. I need you to protect my daughter."

Videl nodded reluctantly. She understood. This woman was giving everything she had to protect her family and she wanted to know that someone would be there for her daughter once she was gone.

Eighteen nodded. "Goodbye." she said, and took off towards the Lookout.

Meanwhile, on Kami's Lookout, things weren't looking so hot for the last fighting members of Earths Special Forces*.

Buu was toying with them, and was quickly becoming bored with the humans.

Krillin flipped backwards and landed in power-up position. Yamcha caught a light (for Super Buu) punch right in the gut and went flying backwards and skidded across the floor and almost off the edge. He got back onto his feet unsteadily, holding his stomach. His lack of training was _definitely _showing. He too got in a power up position and together the two pushed the Kaio-ken even further.

"KAIO-KEN times **FIFTEEN**!!!!"

Super Buu laughed maniacally. "I grow bored of your weakness. Where is the strong one?"

"Screw you!" yelled Krillin charging in.

Yamcha only paused long enough to lean backwards and bring his right foot sweeping in front of him and then he charged foreword yelling out the name of his signature move.

"WOLF FANG FIST!!!" Yamcha's running form was briefly replaced by that of a sprinting wolf.

Yamcha landed a super powered Wolf Fang Fist in Buu's face just as Krillen landed a smashing blow to the pink demon's lower back.

Both of them began to pummel the evil creature, knowing they weren't doing any serious damage, just praying that they could bide enough time for their loved ones to get to safety and Goten and Trunks to finish training.

They jumped panting, to catch their breath. Buu was barely recognizable, he was covered in dents and impressions. Through their entire attack he hadn't raised as much as a hand to block or strike.

But that was about to change. Suddenly, Buu sucked in and all the 'damage' that they had caused him popped out and the wizards twisted creation stood before them unharmed once again.

'_Great!'_ thought Krillin, _'Out strongest attacks don't even tickle him! When did I become so outclassed?'_

Yamcha's thoughts were very similar. _'Man, how am I supposed to get out of this one? I've already died one too many times! And this time no matter how hard I try I can't even make him flinch! Damn it!'_

Buu smiled at them. In that smile they could see their death. "Time to go bye-bye!" growled the pink being, and once again the students of the Turtle Hermit's thoughts were very similar.

'_I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Goku old buddy looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I hoped.'_

'_You wanna fight? Then let's go! Goku you better be waiting for me you old clown!' _

Just as Buu began to approach he was sent reeling from a kick to the head.

Krillin and Yamcha looked over towards their savior with shock. It was Android Eighteen.

"Don't you go anywhere near my husband you pink bastard!" she yelled charging towards the monster before he could get his equilibrium back.

Krillin launched himself at the creature as soon as he realized what his wife was planning, and Yamcha followed hot on his heels.

Just as they reached Buu though he powered up, sending the three fighters sprawling.

"ME TURN YOU INTO CHOCOLATE!" he yelled.

He swung his antenna around pointing it towards the heroes, only to be sent sprawling from another kick to the head!

Buu jumped up growling and turned to see his attacker. It was a young dark haired man in torn blue jeans and a brown fringed jacked. His hair hung down around his shoulders and he wore a red bandanna around his neck. The most startling thing though, were his ice cold blue eyes though.

"Seventeen!" the three fighters exclaimed together.

He turned towards them with a smirk. "I couldn't let my sister have all the fun now could I?"

Eighteen returned the smirk. "Of course not."

Buu let loose a load of steam out of his head. "YOU MAKE BUU ANGRY!!!!! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!!!!"

Earths four defenders dropped down into defensive stances awaiting the attack. They didn't have to wait long.

Buu launched himself towards them growling.

They all braced themselves for the blow, that never came.

Just as Buu approached the motley crew he was blasted away by a beam from the right.

Krillin and Yamcha turned towards the source of the beam, their faces lighting up. "Tien!" they cheered together.

It was, in fact, the three eyed mystic along with the small Emperor Chiaotzu.

The three eyed man smirked. "So, what did we miss?"

"That pink blob over there wants to destroy the world. He's already taken out Gohan and Vegeta blew himself up trying to beat him but that didn't work. Goten and Trunks are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training to fuse." said Yamcha.

Tien and Chiaotzu exchanged looks. "Fuse?" they asked together.

Krillin explained "It's a technique Goku taught us before he left. It allows two people to become one super powered warrior, stronger than the two put together. We are just trying to give them some time to finish training."

Tien just nodded.

Yamcha looked over at his old friends with a smile. "Just like old times, huh? The four of us facing down a big bad villain. If only Goku were here."

They all nodded at this wish.

"Enough talk!" said Seventeen. "Let's get flubber before its too late!"

They all nodded their agreement and dropped into their respective stances.

"He's way to fast for us to attack and defend at the same time. If we want any chance of even holding him off we'll have to work in pairs, to watch each others backs. We'll work with who we are most familiar." Krillin explained. "Chiaotzu, Tien, you guys fight together. Seventeen and Eighteen you guys are together and me and Yamcha."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

'_Why am I the one planning? Without Goku shouldn't it be Tien? Even better, why is everyone listening to me? When did I become next in line? Oh well, it's too late to wonder now.' _

"Lets GO!!!!" screamed Android Seventeen rushing foreword. Everyone jumped in right behind him.

Krillin and Yamcha attacked the Buu's left side, Krillin attacking with everything he had, Yamcha trying desperately to keep Buu from hitting the short warrior. Seventeen and Eighteen came at the creature head on, with Seventeen attacking and Eighteen defending. Tien and Chiaotzu phased out and reappeared behind the villain with Tien using ki enhanced punches while Chiaotzu tried to defend his larger friend.

Even working in pairs it only took Super Buu maybe a minute to send all of the fighters flying in opposite directions.

The all landed heavily struggling to their feet.

"We have to give it our all! NOW!" yelled Krillin powering up. He dropped into a very familiar pose, with his hands pulled back and to his right, the heels pressed together. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu quickly assumed the same position. Seventeen and Eighteen began their own attack.

"KAAA" the humans chanted together while the Androids gathered energy silently. "MEEE" blue energy began to gather in their cupped hands.

"HAAA" the energy began to gather to point that the fighters could barely contain it.

"MEEE" Buu looked at the heroes and began to laugh evilly.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all screamed together. Blue energy shot from the remainder of Earth's Special Forces and Yellow shot from the hands of the all that was left of The Red Ribbon Army.

Buu was enveloped in a bright explosion, laughing the whole time.

"WE HAVE TO PUSH IT FURTHER!!!" screamed Krillin.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES **TWENTY!**" the former monk yelled, pushing his body further than he ever had before. He was quickly echoed by Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha.

An enormous boom shook the Earth.

The few people left alive on the blue planet looked back towards the Sanctuary in shock. They had managed to travel several hundred miles to the east with the help of one of Bulma's hover cars.

"Wha- what was that?" questioned Videl her eyes wide.

The light glinted off of the Turtle Hermit's glasses as he sensed his students prepare for their final stand against an insurmountable foe. It was one of his proudest moments as a teacher, and as a friend. _'You've all made me proud; Goku, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu. As your master I never could have asked for better students and as an inhabitant of this planet I couldn't have asked for better protectors. Thank you boys for everything.'_

"It was Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu using my signature move, The Kamehameha Wave, in a last ditch effort to stop Buu. And I assume Eighteen helped."

Videl raised her eyebrow at the old master. "What do you mean you assume?" she yelled.

Roshi waved his hands in front of himself, trying to calm Videl down. "I mean I can't sense her ki since she's an android!"

Videl blinked in shock. "She's an android?"

Roshi nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, but that doesn't matter now. It wasn't enough."

"Are you sure Master?" questioned the Ox King.

Roshi nodded.

"Oh Yamcha!" squealed Puar.

Back on the Lookout, the fighters were standing still, panting for breath, watching the smoke billow outward from where their attacks had met.

"Di-did w-we get him?" panted Yamcha.

Seventeen shook his head. "I don't think so but I can't be sur--AGGGHHHH!" his words turned to a scream of agony as a pink hand shot through his back and out his chest.

"Seventeen!" they all yelled, moving towards his already lifeless body, just as Buu disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Yamcha looking around. Suddenly, the old bandit was hit in his exposed neck by a karate chop. His head snapped to the side, his eyes turning white as he fell to the tiled floor, dead.

"Yamcha!" screamed Tien, rushing towards Buu, Chiaotzu right behind him.

Tien yelled as he launched a ki enhanced attack at the magic creature. Buu caught Tien's hand in his own and smiled wickedly at the three-eyed man.

Buu extended his right arm out, holding Tien's fist in his left. He began to gather ki in his flat hand. He was oblivious to Chiaotzu's desperate attacks. His hand began to glow with pink energy and he quickly brought it up, at Tien.

For a moment it appeared as if nothing had happened, until a line of blood appeared, starting just under Tien's right shoulder and ending at his left hip. Then Tien split apart, his lower half falling to the floor in a gory puddle, his upper half still supported by Buu.

Super Buu smiled and threw Tien's upper half into Chiaotzu, knocking the little man backwards.

Krillin suddenly attacked, hoping to catch the creature off-guard while his attention was on Chiaotzu. He put as much ki as he could spare into his right foot, aiming for the back of Buu's head.

Buu spun around quicker than Krillin could follow and grabbed the short mans ankle. He smiled again and palm-struck Krillin in the knee cap, bending the joint in an angle it was never meant to go, until it snapped.

Krillin's cry of pain echoed all around the Lookout.

"Krillin!" cried Eighteen rushing foreword to free her husband.

She was beaten by Chiaotzu though. The doll-like man latched onto Super Buu's face. The creature let out a growl of annoyance reaching up with both hands to swipe the pest away, releasing Krillin's ankle in the process.

Eighteen grabbed her husband before he could even hit the ground and jumped back, away from Buu to lay him down on the ground.

They looked back up in time to see little Chiaotzu engulfed in a ray of pink light. Their friend was instantly replaced by a large piece of chocolate, which Buu greedily ate before turning towards the last two fighters.

"Now it's your turn. Buu make you into cookies." the thing growled.

"Hey Majin Dufus! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said a voice from the shadows. Or rather two voices blended into one.

Gotenks had emerged.

Eighteen snorted. "It's about time you three finished up."

"Yeah!' Krillin interjected. "I was starting to think you bailed on us!"

Piccolo smirked. "Two miniature Super Saiyans with a grudge run from a fight? Highly unlikely."

Krillin chuckled. "Good point."

Now it was Gotenks turn to snort. "You two get out of here, it's about to get dangerous." he looked around the Lookout and saw the blood and the remains of several fighter and added, "Or more dangerous."

"Don't let your ego get the best of you kid. That was always Vegeta's weakness." said Eighteen as she slung Krillin across her shoulders and took of into the air, heading towards the faint ki signatures of Master Roshi and the others.

Buu growled. "You aren't going anywhere!" he screamed throwing a bright yellow ball of energy at the couples retreating backs.

The explosion nearly knocked Piccolo off of his feet. When the smoked cleared Super Buu's mouth dropped open. Gotenks was standing in between him and his intended victims. His hair had turned golden and grown halfway down his back, and his teal eyes were overshadowed by large eyebrow-less bones.

"That almost stung." the young Super Saiyan Three stated with a Vegeta-ish smirk.

"Now the real fight starts!" he yelled launching himself at Super Buu.

******************************************************************************************

*****- I think Earths Special Forces sounds sooooo much cooler than 'The Z Fighters'. Besides, the way I look at it, The Z Fighters includes Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Eighteen but Earths Special Forces doesn't. That's the way I see it.

**A/N:** Well everything after that, at least up until Gohan's fight against Super Buu stays the same.

If you would be interested in me writing a sequel, describing how Videl and the other's survival affected Mystic Gohan's fight with Super Buu just leave a comment and let me know.

And even if you don't want a sequel still comment…please?

Also little note: I did this without a beta so if you noticed any mistakes, my bad! I apologize! In was so anxious to get this published that I didn't send it to my beta… Bad Taz! Lol. I apologize Crazy Hyper Lady and beg your forgiveness...

Anyway, please comment!


End file.
